Forever Free
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: AU. A night of drinking led to a night of passion. Months later Snape and Harry have to deal with the consequences of that night, among other things. Together they might learn the true meaning of being Forever Free. Rated for later on. Slash/Snarry
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Free**

Warnings/AN: This is a slash (Snarry) fic with mpreg in it. Don't like that? Then turn around and don't read it, simple as that; namely no flaming please because those tend to be rather rude. Will have Harry as a creature, which creature that is will be revealed later on, that is if people want me to continue it or just put it back on its shelf for a little longer and come back to it again later on. I have a new page for my penname on Facebook and the link for it is near the bottom of my bio page. I'll update that more than my bio, and I've even revealed something on my FB page that I haven't given out yet for TN. Feel free to check it out and to interact with me there. That's about it for now. Hope you guys like this, I started it roughly two years ago and just found it again recently. (2-23-2012)

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own Harry Potter or anything that is recognized from being part of the HP universe. This goes for the whole fic.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open just before dawn the morning of his seventeenth birthday. Harry allowed a dark smile to cross his features for a few moments. He could finally leave the Dursley family home and never look back. He briefly entertained the idea of killing his so called family before leaving, but knew that would not be a wise thing to do at this time. If the Order found out that the Dursleys were dead then there were bound to be some members who would think that Harry had something to do with it and then the fools would turn on him before the war was even done and over with.

Knowing that there was a pretty high chance that he would not get away with killing the damn Dursleys, Harry sat up in his lumpy bed just before standing up. He sighed, knowing that any kind of revenge that he wanted to inflict on his family would have to wait until it was more likely that he could get away with it without anyone ever knowing or suspecting that it was really him. He would have his revenge one day, but that day wasn't today. Harry smirked as he picked up his wand and pointed it at the bed. Without a word, he gave the wand a flick and all of his treasures that he had hidden under the loose floor board under the bed floated out and settled onto the bed.

Harry picked up a knapsack that was close to the bed. He carefully packed his invisibility cloak, photo album, the Marauders Map, and a few other miscellaneous items into the knapsack. He then opened Hedwig's cage and let her fly out the window before shrinking the cage and placing it in his pocket. Silently he crept down stairs to retrieve his truck from the cupboard under the stairs. He thought for a few moments before he did anything else.

"Dobby, Kreacher!" Harry called softly for the two house elves that he trusted. Kreacher had proven that he was loyal to Harry when the teen had shown an interest in the Black family history after Sirius's death and proved that he could show respect to the old elf. Dobby had been loyal to Harry since he freed him from the service of the Malfoy family. A soft crack signaled the arrival of the two elves.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher said at the same time as Dobby, which caused both house elves to glare at each other in dislike.

"Shh." Harry whispered urgently so that they didn't raise their voices and end up waking the sleeping Dursleys. "I know you both don't like each other, but you're going to have to get over it eventually since both of you are loyal to me. I need both of you to do something for me and you may have to work together at some point, so I don't want any fighting from either of you. Do you think you can handle working together and not fighting?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Harry." Both elves said softly after they shared a brief look and a nod of each head. They would do anything that they could for their master if it was in their ability to do so.

"Good." Harry stated quietly. He took a deep breath before he began talking again. "It would seem that I have finally finished coming into an inheritance that started about a year ago." He muttered mostly to himself before returning his attention to the two house elves. "Right, Kreacher, I need you to go and make the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place suitable to be lived in by the time I get there and surprise the Order. After that I need you to start on the rooms that surround the master bedroom as well. After that I want both you and Dobby to keep an eye on everyone in the house and observe how they are acting without being seen or caught. I'm not sure how many in the Order I will be able to trust if they manage to figure out what I have become.

"I think that some of the Order members are still hiding things from me and I do not like that at all and I will not tolerate that taking place within my own home. Can I count on both of you to ensure my safety while at Grimmauld?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master Harry cans count on us!" Kreacher whispered as Dobby nodded his agreement.

"Master Harry's safety tis very important to us!" Dobby added softly.

"What Master has become is of no consequence to us." Kreacher said. "We's will still be loyal to Master and we's will continue to serve Master."

Harry let out a breath that he had not realized that he had been holding. "Thanks, both of you. You have no idea how grateful I am to hear that. Before you go back to Grimmauld, I'd like one of you to take my school trunk to the room I'll be staying in, please. You both can go now and I'll see you later on today."

Both Dobby and Kreacher laid a hand on Harry's trunk and then popped away back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had no doubt that the two house elves would be able to work together from now on because they knew that that was what Harry would want from them. Harry took one last look at the hateful cupboard that he had spent a great deal of his childhood in before turning on his heel and striding to the front door. He was more than glad to be leaving the hell hole known as 4 Private Drive for the last time. Well, that is until he decided to return to exact his revenge on the Dursleys.

Harry continued to walk until he reached the Apparition point. When he got there he turned slightly on his heel and apparated away from Surry. He reappeared a short time later near the house of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry walked the short distance to the house and watched as the house seemed to appear out of thin air. He silently entered the house and closed the door behind him. He then stalked toward the kitchen, where he heard the soft murmur of voices coming from.

Harry smirked to himself when he reached the door leading into the basement kitchen. The Order was in for a rude awakening as soon as he walked in there and he was going to love the look on all of their faces as soon as they saw him. He opened the door quietly and snuck down the steps into the kitchen. He noticed with amusement that only two Order members had even seen him come in, but he wasn't really surprised that Remus Lupin and Professor Snape were the only ones to notice his entrance. He winked in their direction and rolled his eyes briefly before smirking in amusement.

Harry crept into a dark corner of the room as he felt the eyes of Remus and the professor following his every move. Once he reached the shadowed corner, he leaned against the wall and met the steady gaze of Professor Snape. He noted in amusement that the professor looked away after a few moments, but he frowned briefly as he realized that the Potions Master is not the type of person to break eye contact first. He felt a small pang of worry make its way through him as he noted that Professor Snape seemed to be paler than normal for the stoic man. Harry hoped like hell that the extra paleness had nothing to do with Voldemort. He looked to Remus for an explanation, but all he got from the werewolf was a barely seen shake of the head that meant explanations would have to wait until later.

Harry's frown turned to a scowl and he turned his attention to the meeting that was going on. He forced his expression to go blank and neutral and he looked over the table that the Order members were sitting at. As his gaze went back to Remus and Professor Snape, he noticed that there was a vacant seat between the two of them and one across from them as well. It was almost like the two of them had known, or at least suspected, that Harry would turn up at some point during this meeting. Harry suppressed a smirk at the thought that the thought that the two men might have somehow presumed he would make an unexpected appearance, then again they did happen to know him better than the other adults in the room. As he listened to the happenings around him, he realized that this was not much of a meeting, but more of a sharing of information. Of all the meetings that Harry could have chose to crash, he just **had** to pick a boring one.

Harry suppressed a sigh of slight annoyance due to the boredom that this meeting seemed to consist of. He briefly felt the sensation of eyes roaming over his body in an almost assuasive way. He allowed the eyes to freely roam over his body as he held himself completely still and almost ridged. When the eyes rose to his face, he calmly met the black eyes of his potions professor. Something rather interesting happened as he raised an eyebrow at the older man. As soon as their eyes met, Harry noticed that his professor seemed to turn a very faint pink in the cheeks at being caught looking at Harry the way that he had been. Harry watched in amusement as the potions master quickly adverted his gaze as soon as the older male had noticed the faint blush that had just appeared on his face.

'_Interesting,'_ Harry thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side a little bit. _'I wonder what that was about. I don't think I have ever seen that man blush before, which makes it all the more interesting.'_ It was around that moment in time that Harry realized that the topic of discussion had shifted to himself. He repressed a snort and vaguely hoped that this conversation would prove to be more interesting than the previous had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Free**

Warnings/AN: The same warnings from the last chapter still apply. This is slash with the pair of Snarry. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted the fic so far! It meant the world to me! ^_^ You guys really lucked out on this one at the moment. I slaved away yesterday when inspiration for this fic hit! I spent so much time writing yesterday that for the whole fic I now have a total of 15 typed up pages with chapter being done already and chapter 4 being worked on. Chapter 4 is HUGE so far with over 4000 words and it's not even done yet! I might have to break it done into smaller chapters because it's getting to be so big, lol. Oh the other hand, it's an important chapter so I might just leave it be when it's done. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please be patient while I try to get to where I want to on this particular story and while I try to work on other fics (like TN ;) lol). And please stop by my IceprincessIsis Facebook fan page because I update that almost daily with my progress on not only this fic, but my other ones as well. The link for my fan page is somewhere near the bottom of my bio page. Thanks ever so much for your attention. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, just please don't be rude if you do leave a review. Thanks guys, you all rock! (Chapter first added on: 3-7-2012)

(3-8-12) Please note that when a house elf is talking that the spelling is purposely wrong. Outside of that, any other spelling issues will be taken care of later on at some point. Also, please take note of the fact that I am building my way up to what is in the story's summery. Right now I am building the story's foundation so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own Harry Potter or anything that is recognized from being part of the HP universe. This goes for the whole fic.

Chapter 2

"Is there anything else we need to discuss before we conclude this meeting?" Dumbledore asked with a causal air, despite the fact that Molly and Arthur Weasley just brought up the issue of the boy who lived and when he would be brought to Grimmauld Place. Harry resisted the urge to growl as the headmaster ignored the Weasleys asking for him to be brought to headquarters. Instead he settled for glowering at the old man rather darkly. Harrys instincts were telling him that there was something up with the way Dumbledore was trying to avoid the topic of the boy who lived and his eyes narrowed briefly.

Harry noticed that both Remus and Snape's eyes briefly flickered in his direction before focusing completely on the old man once more, it was almost like they wanted him to pay close attention to this for some reason. Harry's eyes narrowed again as he noticed that there was a bit of a dark expression on both men's faces as they looked at Dumbledore. He wondered what the old man could have done to put that kind of expression on the faces of both Remus and Snape when the two men didn't have much that they agreed on. He briefly wondered if they had the same expression because of Dumbledore blatantly ignoring the mention of his supposed 'Golden Boy'. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned more firmly against the wall in his dark corner and continued to observe the room and its occupants. He made sure that he was still wrapped in the shadows of his dark corner as he studied everyone; his gaze lingered on Snape as he looked the man over carefully and noted that even though the man was much paler than normal, he still looked rather healthy.

"Meeting," Snape snorted under his breath with a scowl. "Meeting my ass. A waste of time is more like it." Harry was just barely able to contain any sound of amusement that he was tempted to voice at the soft spoken words; it wasn't time to reveal himself yet so he forced himself to remain silent.

"I believe some of us wished to speak about Harry, Albus." Remus said, much to the obvious displeasure of Dumbledore. "You've been avoiding the subject of Harry for weeks now. Some of us would like some answers." It sounded like Remus was having a hard time keeping a growl out of his voice. "It's getting rather annoying, Albus." He added as an after thought.

"Yes," Molly said immediately. "Arthur and I have been asking all summer when we could go get Harry and bring him here and you've avoided the question each and every time. This is, after all, his house." Molly was practically growling at Dumbledore in annoyance.

Harry blinked in surprise at hearing that. He hadn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been trying to get Dumbledore to bring him here all summer; Ron had never mentioned that bit of information in any of his letters, but that could likely be explained that he didn't want to get Harry's hopes up of escaping the Dursleys only to have that hope crushed. Harry took a quick look around the table and noticed how some members of the Order seemed to shift in their seats in a guilty manner, while others gave Dumbledore dark looks. Harry smirked as he realized that all was not well within the Order. He also noticed that every so often that Snape's eyes would flicker toward him and his dark corner briefly before glancing about the whole room. The man seemed to be more uncomfortable than usual and it made Harry wonder what could be the cause of it. He also wondered if there might be more to the way the potions master's eyes kept flickering from himself to many of the others in the room. Could it be that the older man might to be trying to give some type of silent warning that there were some in the room that there were some involved in something suspicious that could be going on behind his back? Harry's expressly went dark at that thought, but realized that it was a pretty good possibility with the way some of the Order members were acting. Once again he wondered who he could really trust and who he could add to his list to seek vengeance against. As he forced his blank mask back into place he knew he was going to be more careful than he thought around some of these pathetic fools. There was a cold look in Harry's eyes as he briefly met the eyes of both of the men who knew he was here. For a moment, Harry wondered why Moody wasn't here at this so called meeting before Snape spoke up.

"The boy is of age today." Snape stated in a bored tone as he looked toward the Weasleys. Harry knew that the man was purposely giving them an opening just by taking in the self satisfied look the man had on his face.

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed. "Severus brings up a good point, Albus. What possible reason could you have now with that valid point?" She had a triumphant look about her as she looked to the headmaster. Why were some of the Order members so determined to get Harry here to his own house while others seemed just as determined as the headmaster to ignore the topic? It made Harry even more suspicious as to who he could trust in this bloody organization of Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore directed a brief dirty look toward his potions master for his comment before he focused on Molly; he and many of the others didn't notice it when Kreature silently popped into the room to start cleaning. "As I have already stated before," Dumbledore began, "I do not see the point of uprooting Harry from where he is when this is his last summer with his family. Harry is perfectly fine there and will remain there until I say so."

"You has no say in what Kreature's master's affairs might be." Kreature's voice snapped as he set the table before he planned on making breakfast. He knew his master was in the room and planned on making his master breakfast. "Kreature's master will do as master wishes from now on and headmaster cans do nothing to stop master." The elf nodded his head as he glared at Dumbledore. "It is master's life, master wills do as he sees fit to dos from this day forward!"

Dumbledore gave the old house elf a very dark look of contempt. Harry watched that whole exchange with a small smirk on his face. He knew that if the old man pushed it, the house elf would get riled up enough to toss the headmaster out of the house. Harry was glad that Kreature was so loyal to him; after all, once winning Kreature's loyalty the elf would never waver in his devotion to him and knew that Kreature would do what he thought best for his master. Harry wondered why Dumbledore was giving Kreature such a dark look when the Weasleys, Remus, & Snape were giving the elf an appraising look, though Snape's look was harder to read than the others. If anyone dared to try to do anything to his house elf, there would be hell to pay and that hell would be very painful to the idiot that tried it. Harry would protect anyone who is loyal to him and that included both Kreature and Dobby. Harry could feel that it was getting closer to being time to reveal himself to these idiots. Well, okay, not all of the people who were in the room were actually idiots, but some of them definitely were and Harry wanted them out of his house sooner rather than later. He was fairly certain that some of them would flee as soon as they could after the realized that he was here, while others might be stupid enough to try to spy on him like they attempted to do while he had been stuck at Private Drive.

Harry's mind wandered to his revenge list. He wondered how many people would be added to it like the Dursleys. He had a feeling that there were going to be a lot of people on that list after he got rid of that bastard Voldemort. Voldemort was at the top of his vengeance list, partly because the monster had murdered his parents, and because the fucker just didn't now when to leave Harry alone and he was looking forward to killing the bastard. He was also looking forward to killing that damn rat Pettigrew for betraying the Potter family. That bitch Bellatrix was going to have to die as well for killing Sirius. The Dursleys would have to wait until Harry could think of a way to take care of them without the blame being placed on himself and that he could find someone to take the blame for what he planned on doing to his disgusting relatives. Maybe he could make someone his scapegoat for his revenge on the vile Dursleys; perhaps a Death Eater would do as a good scapegoat after snake face Voldemort is gone? That idea sure had some merit to it. All of this went through Harry's mind in a matter of seconds before he forced his attention back to this pathetic excuse of an Order meeting. He could think of who to add to his mental hit list... er, vengence list, because not everyone on that list deserved the release of death from their punishment for wronging the boy who lived.

"I am afraid that is where you would be wrong, Kreature." Dumbledore stated as calmly as he could when he as so annoyed at the old house elf's boldness. "I do very much still have a say in Harry's life and affairs as long as he is one of my students." He stated in a somewhat smug voice. Let the vile creature dispute that.

"Master Harry Potter-Black cans do as he wishes with his affairs and yous would be wise to leaves him bes." Kreature stated defiantly. He was liking this old meddler less and less and he would speak his mind to this fooling human because he knew his master would protect him from some of these filthy humans. "This bes Kreature's master's house and yous has no authority not granted to yous by master Harry or former master Sirius."

"Well, I guess since Harry is not here yet he has no say in what happens in this house since Sirius gave me authority over you before he died." Dumbledore snapped.

"I'm afraid that you would be wrong, Professor Dumbledore." A dark voice stated as Kreature puffed himself up in indignation at the audacity of the old wizard. Harry had finally seen and heard enough and stepped out of the shadows and came to a stop next to his elf with his head held high.

Edited 3-8-12


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Free**

Warnings/AN: The same warnings from the last couple chapter still apply. This is slash with the pairing of Snarry. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted the fic so far! It meant the world to me! ^_^ I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please be patient while I try to get to where I want to on this particular story and while I try to work on other fics (like TN ;) lol). And please stop by myIceprincessIsis Facebook fan page because I update that almost daily with my progress on not only this fic, but my other ones as well. The link for my fan page is somewhere near the bottom of my bio page. Thanks ever so much for your attention. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, just please don't be rude if you do leave a review. Thanks guys, you all rock! (Chapter first added on: 3-15-2012)

Please note that when a house elf is talking that the spelling is purposely wrong. Outside of that, any other spelling issues will be taken care of later on at some point. Also, please take note of the fact that I am building my way up to what is in the story's summery. Right now I am building the story's foundation so please be patient. Chapter 4 is still being worked on and is still currently huge, lol. ;)

Chapter 3

Several gasps went throughout the room at the sound of that dark voice. There were a few exclamations of Harry's name as he revealed himself and stepped next to Kreature, who beamed up at his master before bustling over to the stove when he received a nod of approval from Harry. Harry noticed how many, including the headmaster, paled when the saw Harry. He vaguely notice that Remus and Snape shared a brief smug look before their faces before Remus smiled along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Snape's expression went blank. Harry crossed his arms once again and raised an eyebrow at the people in the room. At least there were some people here that were glad to see him, Harry thought to himself darkly. He adapted a more neutral look to his face that these people would expect of his instead of keeping his darker expressions on his face.

"Hello everyone." Harry said in a calm tone of voice. He defiantly met his headmaster's eyes. "The only one who has any real authority overKreature would be me, unless he asks me before doing something for you, Professor. Sorry for any confusion on that." He felt a bit of smugness at the apparently speechless old man; he made sure that the smugness he felt did not show on his face though,. After all, it wouldn't do to have these people suspect anything just yet. He wanted to keep moved of them in the dark to his real nature for as long as possible. "I'm glad I walked in time to correct that assumption, sir. Kreature tends to be a bit on the cranky side when it come to taking orders from someone besides me." He really hope they bought his good natured explanation.

"Harry dear!" Molly exclaimed happily as she came forward and enveloped him into a warm hug, which he returned gratefully. "How long have you been here, dear?" She asked kindly after she released him. She looked him over and gave him a bright smile. "It's so good to see. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied with a genuine smile for the woman. "I haven't been here for very long," _please don't contradict me_, he thought silently in regards to the two Order member who knew exactly how long he really had been there before he continued speaking, "Kreature decided it was time for me to come home so he could fix me a birthday breakfast. He didn't really give me much time back at theDurselys to get dressed before he popped me into the hallway a little while ago." The lies easily rolled off from his tongue.

"That is right, Master." Kreature said brightly as he cooked. "Master has to experience his births day here at home with his Kreature. Tis a joyous day for Master to has reach the age of majority. Kreature couldn'ts wait for Master to finally come home and he tooks it upons hisself to bring Master home hisself."

"Thank you, Kreature." Harry said as he gave Kreature a fond look while Molly escorted him toward the table. He gave a mental smirk asKreature backed up his story and added to it as well. He took a seat in the chair across from Remus and Snape. He gave both me a silent look that siad to please let him handle this in his own way and saw as they gave a barely discernable nod.

"Harry," Dumbledore started in a forced calm voice, "you really should be with your relatives still." He finished sternly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry replied with a lowered head that hid his eyes rolling at the old fool thinking he could guilt Harry into feeling bad. "I had no idea what Kreature was planning for me coming of age today."

"It's of no consequence, Harry." Remus stated firmly. "You're already here so there's no point in sending you back now. I'm sure that Kreature would just bring you back anyway if we even tried." One way or another, his cub was staying now that he was here. If he hd to, he would helpKreature with sneaking Harr back into his own house.

"That's right, dear. You're here now and that's all that matters." Molly added with a glare at the headmaster, as if she was daring her to contradict her. "I'm sure all of your friends will be glad to finally be able to see you, especially on your birthday!"

"Kreature woulds bring master back to his rightful home if anys of yous tried to make hims leave." Kreature stated with a dark look toward Dumbledore. It was like the elf was silently daring the old man to try it and see what would happen.

"I suppose what's done is done." Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to realize that he had been defeated in this matter. "I believe that concludes this meeting." He stated as he stood up to leave. He didn't want Remus and the Weasleys to light into him if front of his "Golden Boy" and decided he'd better go before they got the chance.

Harry just barely suppressed a smirk of triumph. He knew he had won. There would have been no point in Dumbledore sending him back to Private Drive when he was already here because Remus and the Weasleys would not stand for it and Kreature would just bring him back here anyway. Add to that that Harry is now of age and legally has owned this house since his godfather's death and Dumbledore really didn't have any means to really send him back to the Dursleys' house when it would give Harry legal leverage against the headmaster and the old man knew it. He figured the headmaster didn't want to risk seeing if Harry knew he'd have legal leverage if he was forced out of his own house by his school's headmaster.

"Well, that was pleasant," Snape said sarcastically as he watched many of the other Order members practically flee after their lead. The man rolled his eyes and made a show of starting to stand up to leave as well.

"Really, Severus," Arthur stated, "you may as well stay and have breakfast with us. Merlin knows that Albus has been running you ragged all summer so far with assignments." Arthur had a bit of a dark look to his as he said the last bit.

"Arthur is right, Severus." Molly added as she got up to help Kreature with breakfast since her brood was here too. "You look like you could use a good meal too. Both you and Harry need to eat more."

Snape's cheeks colored faintly at that comment, but seemed to hesitate between staying or leaving. He looked toward Harry and met the teen's eyes and they held each other's gaze easily at the moment. "If it is alright with the owner of the house, then perhaps I will stay?" He inquired of the birthday boy while continuing to gaze into the young man's eyes.

"Professor Snape, it would be an honor if you stayed for a while and dine with us." Harry replied. He notice with interest that there was a strange look in the older man's eyes as he retook his seat at the table. Harry wondered what that look might mean, but decided to push it aside for now.

"Very well." Snape stated softly as broke eye contact with Harry yet again since the teen had made his appearance during before making himself known to everyone who had been at the so called meeting.

Harry eyes narrowed again as Snape was once again the first to break eye contact. Harry refrained from frowning or scowling as the older mann kept being the one to brake eye contact when usually Snape didn't break eye contact with hardly anyone, especially not Harry. Harry turned his attention to Remus and tilted his head is question. Remus just shrugged to show that he had noticed it as well, but didn't know the cause of it. That was very odd, but Harry resolved to try to figure it out later on. His mind began to wander as he turned his head to regard his potions professor once more. He vaguely noticed that the three men at the table with him buried their noses into this morning's Daily Prophet. As Harry's mind wandered, it took him back to one of the last nights of the previous term before the summer break. He allowed his mind to go back to that night with a slight smile as he took a snip of tea that Kreature had placed in front of him moments before. That had been a very **_interesting _**night, that's for sure. Maybe that night was part of the reason for the way that Snape had been acting so far this morning. And with that, Harry's mind become lost in the memories from a night that wasn't quite so long ago.

* * *

><p>Quick Note: Yeah, shorter than the last two in content, but that's because the next chapter is a memoryflashback that gives the foundation of the story's summery. That is, if I leave the next chapter as a huge chapter instead of breaking the memory/flashback into smaller chapter. Which would you guys prefer, the whole memory in one big chapter or break the memory up into smaller chapters? Please review and let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
